


Adolescent Children of Supervillains

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, Room of Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted for <a href="http://petronelle.livejournal.com/284214.html?thread=3289910#t3289910">Adding value to fandom: Drabble Trade</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Adolescent Children of Supervillains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Originally posted for [Adding value to fandom: Drabble Trade](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/284214.html?thread=3289910#t3289910)

"You look like Dad in that getup," Steph says to -- herself.

Cluemaster-Robin pulls the cloth off her mouth and puts her hands on her hips. "I don't even know what you look like. But, hey, to each her own."

Steph frowns. "You've got a scar on your temple." She touches her own face. "Like mine."

"That wasn't from being Robin. That was --"

"Dad," they say together, and that rueful look is something none of the bare-legged boys or the redheads in the place would get.

Steph hugs her, and Steph hugs her back.

"'least we've got each other."

"For now."


End file.
